Felicidade
by Somniatot92
Summary: Às vezes a sua alma gêmea está bem à sua frente.
1. Chapter 1

Às vezes a sua alma gêmea está bem à sua frente.

Bem, isto é uma curta Aria/Hanna traduzida do original em inglês de Shaynezo com as

devidas permissões, é claro.

* * *

"Eu acho que vou me matar com uma pedra, uma bem pontiaguda."

"Hanna."

"Aria."

Já faz duas semanas desde que Caleb deixou Rosewood – e Hanna – para morar na Califórnia. Por um bom motivo. Duas semanas desde que Hanna tem conseguido sair de seu quarto. Spencer, Emily e Aria têm visitado Hanna desde aquele dia. Bem, pelo menos Aria. Spencer e Emily têm tentado, mas as duas têm treinado juntas no hóquei. Aria tem tentado persuadir Hanna a jantar fora, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazê-la deitar a cabeça em seu colo. "Por que você não quer jantar comigo? É porque eu sou uma garota e as pessoas vão achar que é um encontro?" – brincou Aria.

Hanna riu. "Não, é porque você está vestida como uma prostituta cega."

Aria empurrou Hanna de seu colo. "O que há de errado com o modo como me visto?"

Hanna revirou os olhos e disse: "Você está vestindo uma saia esvoaçante como um top, com uma calça legging que não combina.".

"Mas..."

"E, além disso, tem essas botas pretas de puta que saíram de moda um mês atrás. Eu só... não gosto do jeito que você veste."

"Falou a que está vestindo uma calça de moletom velha" – respondeu Aria na mesma moeda.

"Hanna se irritou e subiu, batendo a porta do banheiro com força."

"Aonde está indo?" disse Aria, indo atrás dela.

"Tomar banho"

"Por quê?"

"Para que você possa me levar pra jantar"

_**45 minutos depois**_

"Tem certeza que não quer provar?"

Hanna olhou para o prato de Aria, que tinha uma lasanha vegetariana. As duas estavam num restaurante um quarteirão depois do de Hanna porque ela recusou ir a outro lugar. E daí se alguém conhecido as visse? Ainda bem que o local estava praticamente vazio.

"Não, obrigada. Isso parece algo que Lady Gaga vomitou num prato e jogou no micro-ondas."

Aria revirou os olhos e pôs a garfo na lasanha. "É melhor do que isso aí que você está comendo." – murmurou Aria apontando com o garfo ao prato de Hanna, que continha batatas fritas. "E mais saudável."

Hanna pegou uma batata e a pôs na boca. "E daí? Talvez eu esteja engordando. Não seria a primeira vez" Um restinho de queijo no canto da boca de Hanna. E Aria prontamente pegou um guardanapo para limpá-la. Aria gentilmente pegou o queixo de Hanna em sua mão.

"Olha pra mim."

Hanna tentou se concentrar olhando nos olhos da morena. Então ela sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Talvez fosse a gordura das batatas.

"Hanna, você é linda. Caleb foi um idiota ao não perceber o quanto você é especial."

Hanna sorriu de leve. "Você acha?"

"Sim, acho."

Aria desprendeu-se de Hanna e sentou-se. As garotas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por um minuto. Aria já estava levando o garfo à boca quando Hanna disse. "Aria?"

"Sim?"

"Eu menti antes."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu adoro o jeito com que você se veste.".

* * *

**O que vocês acharam de uma estória envolvendo Aria e Hanna? Comentem e deixem reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Então... o que você está olhando? – Sentou Aria ao lado da loira dando-lhe uma lata de Coca-Cola antes de por a Coca dela na mesa à frente.

"Ainda não decidi. Acho que podíamos escolher juntas." Jantar com Aria fez bem a Hanna. Finalmente ela saiu de seu casulo (lentamente) e pôde voltar à escola.

Por causa de Aria, Hanna teve seu dever de casa reduzido. Agora, mais uma semana passou e as duas estavam na sala de estar, comendo pipoca. Emily e Spencer, bem, era para as duas se juntarem a elas também, mas o duro treina não as permitia. "Parece que tá ficando tarde, que tal um filme de terror?" sugeriu Hanna, comendo a pipoca em sua mão. Pôs sua lata perto da de Aria: "Bebê de Rosemary?".

Aria sorriu: "Sim, esse é bom.".

Hanna concordou e ligou o filme. "Que pena que Em não tá aqui, ela adora esse tipo de filme."

Aria inclinou os lábios para baixo, com ar de chateada: "Acho que a gente devia dar uma lição nos técnicos delas por forçá-las demais."

Hanna ficou mexendo com os braceletes em seu pulso. Um deles era prateado e azul, um presente de Aria para seu 16º aniversário. "Não acho que é o que elas estão fazendo."

Aria moveu seus olhos da TV para o rosto de Hanna. Hanna tinha um longo e lindo cabelo loiro e uns lindos olhos azuis de matar. Ela estava linda. Caleb só podia estar maluco para chuta-la.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Hanna encolheu os ombros e se esticou no sofá. Ela deitou a cabeça no colo de Aria e pôs a tigela de pipoca na barriga. "Exatamente o que eu disse."

Aria olhou para Hanna e sorriu: "Confortável?" – ao ver que a loira tava dando uma de cara de pau.

"Ahã."

Aria começou, distraidamente, a mexer no cabelo de Hanna, enrolando-o. Ela sentiu como se fosse seda. "Se elas não estão treinando, então o quê?"

"Shh..." – ordenou Hanna e apontou para o filme. "É falta de educação falar durante o filme, Ar.".

"Me morde." – Aria tentou não pensar em como sua voz soou sedutora. Talvez Hanna não tenha percebido.

"Bem, se você insiste...".

Antes que Aria pudesse se mexer, Hanna a pegou pelo braço esquerdo e de leve a mordeu a mão.

"Au!" – chiou Aria, trazendo seu braço de volta e depois jogando uma almofada na loira. "Isso dói!"

"Um, foi de leve. Próxima vez não peça para te morder." Hanna replicou num ar normal, de boa.

Aria revirou os olhos "Não quis dizer literalmente.".

"Bem, como eu devia saber?"

Aria mudou a cara e ficou em seus pensamentos. _Putz, o que aconteceria se a pedisse para me dar uns pegas? Peraí, por que eu pensei nisso?_

"... Tanto faz, só assista ao filme."

"Tá legal."

Horas depois, Aria acordou. As luzes da sala estavam desligadas, mas a TV ainda estava ligada, com um claro clarão azul nas duas. A TV estava na metade dos trailers do menu, indicando que o filme havia acabado. Aria olhou Hanna para vê-la dormindo. Foi a primeira vez que parecia que Hanna estava bem em semanas de verdade. Aria gentilmente tocou a bochecha de Hanna. Sua pele era macia e como de um bebê. Então, de repente Hanna se mexeu e Aria gelou por um segundo antes de recuar sua mão rapidamente. Hanna sentou-se sonolenta e esfregou os olhos. "A gente caiu no sono"- notou Hanna, desligou o DVD.

Aria engolfou, com ar de sem graça: "É".

Hanna levantou-se bocejando, oferecendo a mão a Aria. "Quer ir dormir? Tá tarde." Aria desligou a TV com o controle e segurou a mão de Hanna. Aria não percebeu, até deitar na cama ao lado de Hanna, que esta não havia desgrudado sua mão da dela até chegar ao quarto. Aria olhou para Hanna e notou um sorriso nos lábios desta, o que a fez sorrir também. De repente, a única coisa na qual ela pôde pensar foi se Hanna teria gosto de Coca ou pipoca se a beijasse.

* * *

**Bem, o que vocês acham da estória de Hanna/Aria? Por favor deixem reviews e comentem.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Acho que não vou me apaixonar de novo."

Já é outra semana e Aria e Hanna já estão novamente no quarto da morena. Elas mal viram Spencer e Emily o dia todinho na escola, exceto na hora do almoço e nas aulas. Não foi surpresa já que elas recusaram alguns convites para dar uma saída, pra passear.

"Claro que vai."

"Você só está dizendo isso porque você tem o Ezra."

Aria parou de ficar acariciando o cabelo de Hanna. É um gesto que Aria ficou tão acostumada que já faz inconscientemente. E Hanna nunca reclamou.

"O quê?" Hanna perguntou, levantando do lugar ao lado onde estava sentada ao lado de Aria na cama. "Aria, o que é isso?".

Aria hesitou. "Estou pensando em terminar com Ezra." Deixou escapar a morena.

"Hã?" Hanna perguntou

Aria ficou mexendo em seu colar de borboleta. Suas asas eram douradas e negras e tinham pequenas gemas vermelhas em cada asa. Foi um presente de Hanna, e Aria estaria mentindo que não é sua joia favorita. "É o que eu quero fazer."

"Meu Deus, Aria, por quê?" Hanna pegou Aria, abraçando-a. O cabelo de Aria exalava um aroma de coco, o que fez o estômago de Hanna revirar-se, muito mais do que da vez passada. _Droga. Por favor, que isso não esteja acontecendo. Não posso estar me apaixonando por Aria, não posso? _"Sinto muito, Aria. Por que você quer romper com ele?".

Aria perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Hanna cheirava a biscoitos de açúcar, e a morena tipo que queria comê-la. _Cookies de açúcar são meus favoritos, por que ela tem que usar esta loção? Ela está fazendo de propósito? Deus, isto está tão confuso. Não posso ter sentimentos por Hanna. Não posso, sou hétero. Eu acho. Eu acho que... _"Eu só... não posso mais continuar.", sussurrou ela. As palavras ficavam presas na garganta e esvaneciam na última sílaba.

Hanna gesticulou com a cabeça, indicando que estava entendendo. Ela não podia deixar de notar a dor quando Aria falava, o que fazia doer seu coração. "Quer falar sobre isso?".

_Sim. _"Não." Aria deslizou os dedos entre as mechas loiras de Hanna. Quanto mais tempo ela passava com Hanna, mais ela se sentia bem. Ela a fazia rir e sentir-se confortável. Ezra só... Não rolava mais. Não fazia mais isso. Quando Aria beijava Ezra, ela não sentia que estava certo e na maioria das vezes, ela que tinha forçar-se a beijá-lo. Não é assim que uma relação tem que ser.

Hanna soltou Aria e voltou aonde estava. As duas olharam-se nos olhos. Olhos azuis encontrando íris cor avelã. Como ela estava assim tão perto, Hanna podia ver traços dourados nos olhos de Aria e se perguntava se sempre estiveram ali. Uma parte do cabelo de Aria caiu na testa e Hanna pôs-se a coloca-la por trás da orelha. Enquanto os seus dedos tocavam o ouvido de Aria, dos lábios desta, sem perceber, saiu um leve suspiro.

As duas congelaram. Os dedos de Hanna estando no ouvido de Aria. O corpo de Hanna todo se sentiu quente. Aria sentiu-se gelada como gelo. O tempo parecia correr cada vez mais devagar enquanto elas se aproximar. No último segundo, seus lábios podiam se encontrar, Hanna inclinou-se para trás tão bruscamente que caiu da cama contra o chão duro do quarto de Aria. O barulho da queda trouxe Aria de volta à realidade. "H-Hanna?".

Hanna subiu apoiando-se nos joelhos e atentou-se ao olhar de Aria. "Tenho que ir. Eu tenho que... re-fibrilar minha calculadora."

Aria fez barulho com o nariz. "Mas isso... isso nem faz sentido."

Mas Hanna já tinha saído do quarto correndo. Ela quase se esbarrou em Mike, que estava passando. "Desculpe" disse a loira arfando. Rapidamente voltou a fugir e desceu as escadas a passadas fortes e rápidas.

Mike ficou olhando até a loira sumir pela porta da frente. _O que foi isso? _Mike pôs sua cabeça na porta entreaberta do quarto de Aria e perguntou sobre o que aconteceu.

Os olhos de Aria estavam fixos em seu acolchoado. Ela se sentiu tão enfraquecida. Ela ficou em transe com os pensamentos sobre aquele momento com Hanna. Aria estava fria e quente, com os sentimentos mistos, frio de tristeza e quente com o calor da química que rolou no momento. Ela estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Aria estava tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava se seu mundo estava caindo dentro de si mesmo. "Nada.", finalmente ela respondeu. "Nada aconteceu."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria e Hanna se evitaram o máximo que podiam por algumas semanas. Se Aria olhasse de relance Hanna vindo pelo corredor da escola, ela se virava e sumia pelo canto. Toda vez que Hanna via Aria na lanchonete da escola, ela se escondia atrás do balcão e ficava lá até Aria ir embora, para a irritação dos funcionários e dos que passavam por ali. Spencer e Emily tentaram falar com as duas individualmente, mas nenhuma liberou alguma informação. Eventualmente, as duas se ocuparam com seus afazeres, deixando Hanna e Aria sozinhas.

Finalmente, na última semana de Outubro, as duas foram obrigadas a lidar uma com a outra pois elas ficaram na detenção. Ironicamente ambas pelo mesmo motivo de chegar atrasada às aulas para não sentar perto da outra. O castigo foi depois da escola, numa tarde de Terça-feira. E as duas estavam sentadas sozinhas na sala do Sr. Haye. O cara estava no final de seus quarenta e ensinava ciência politica – e não apreciava quando os alunos chegavam tarde. Às duas foi dada a tarefa de fazer uma redação sobre o que fizeram de errado, mas Aria só rabiscava seu nome no pedaço de papel enquanto Hanna... bem, Hanna estava fazendo uma pequena torre de cartas de baralho que ela encontrou nas coisas do professor.

"Isso me lembra do _Clube dos Cinco._", disse Hanna.

Foi a primeira vez que as duas se falaram em semanas, e isso causou uma surpresa em Aria, de tal forma que sua cabeça se inclinou para trás tão rápido, que ela sabia que provavelmente iria sofrer de uma dor no nervo do pescoço mais tarde. "O quê?"

Hanna pegou a carta do rei e começou a dobrá-la. "A situação onde a gente tá . Tamos de detenção. Não estamos fazendo a redação e o professor parece o diretor, Richard. Eu sou Claire e você é...eh.. a outra garota."

"Allison." Os cantos dos lábios de Aria ameaçavam esboçar um sorriso, mas ela rapidamente direcionou seus olhos para baixo. "Você não deveria tá fazendo isso."

"O que eu deveria estar fazer? Minha redação?"

"Eh, sim."

"Tenho cara de Spencer, por acaso?"

Aria revirou os olhos e se levantou. "Você vai levar outra detenção, Hanna."

"Que coisa triste," Hanna murmurou com dificuldade. "Minha vida social vai se acabar, porque claramente está no seu auge exatamente agora."

Aria se dirigiu ao fundo da sala, onde os livros estavam. Os livros estavam cobertos de poeira como se fossem usados há anos. Havia várias prateleiras com pilhas de lápis e um globo bem à frente de uma delas, e o globo lembrou Aria do que ela tinha em casa. Quando as coisas estavam ruins, ela o girava e parava aleatoriamente, prometendo a si mesma que ela iria a qualquer país onde seu dedo parasse. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. "Rompi com Ezra" As palavras tinham escapado de sua boca antes que percebesse. Silêncio. Ela esperava que Hanna pirasse, gritando e dizendo que Aria cometeu um erro. Mas ela apenas disse nada.

"Hanna?" Aria virou-se. Hanna tinha uma carta na mão e pôs no topo da torre. Sua mão repousava na mesa do Sr. Haye e ficou calada, seus olhos azuis se fixaram no vazio. Aria se aproximou de sua amiga. Parecia que ela estava em choque. "... Hanna?".

Hanna pôs a língua por detrás de seus dentes e recolheu seu braço. Não sabia o que dizer. O que ela deveria dizer? Que ela sentia muito pelo rompimento? Bem que isso seria uma mentira. E Hanna estava farta de tantas mentiras e de guardar segredos. "Eu... não sei o que dizer."

Aria apertou suas coxas com as mãos e voltou onde estava. Seus olhos imediatamente caíram sobre o globo. "Você não tem que dizer nada, só queria que soubesse."

"Já contou pra Spencer e Emily?", a voz de Hanna parecia sufocada.

"Ainda não."

"Por que me contou primeiro?" Você não estava mais próxima de Spencer e de Emily?" Dessa vez Hanna soou ressentida. Como se estivesse... _com inveja."_

Aria abriu a boca. "Eu..."_ Por que lhe contei primeiro?_". Eu simplesmente rompi, e foi na semana passada."

"Uh-hum", respondeu Hanna e voltou pra sua torre.

Aria suspirou. Por que as coisas estão assim entre elas? Certo, elas quase se beijaram, mas aí está... elas não se beijaram. Por que elas estão agindo como crianças? Aria fechou os olhos e girou o globo. Ela podia ouvir o tique-taque do relógio sobre Hanna. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando sentiu uns braços ao redor de sua cintura e Aria inconscientemente inclinou-se, voltando para eles.

"Sinto muito pela dor que está sentindo.", sussurrou Hanna no ouvido de Aria, e a respiração quente fez Aria estremecer-se. "Mas eu não sinto muito porque você rompeu com ele."

Os olhos de Aria permanecerem cerrados. A voz de Hanna em seu ouvido a estava enlouquecendo e ela sentia que, a qualquer momento, seus joelhos iriam ceder. "Não?"

Hanna envolveu suas mãos à meia altura do corpo de Aria e um esboço de sorriso , mas não necessariamente um sorriso, se formou em seus lábios. "Não."

Aria pegou as mãos de Hanna e elas entrelaçaram os dedos. Sua mente estava a mil por hora e seu coração estava acelerado. Sangue pulsava de suas veias. "Ehhh... não?"

Hanna repousou seu queixo no ombro de Aria "Você merece alguém melhor, por isso."

Aria virou-se e elas estiveram face a face. "Está falando sério?"

Hanna afirmou com a cabeça: "Estou.".

Aria sorriu para sua amiga. Os olhos de Hanna incrivelmente eram lindos olhos azuis. E Aria se pegou olhando para os lábios de Hanna. "Obrigada."

Hanna respirou fundo e pôs o rosto de Aria entre suas mãos. Ela estava prestes a beijá-la quando a porta da sala começava a abrir e as duas se separaram, com cara de culpa.

Spencer estava ali na porta com uniforme de hóquei, uma mochila e um taco. Ela estava toda suada. "Vocês sabem que a detenção terminou há meia hora, não sabem? Emily e eu estávamos esperan..." Spencer interrompeu a frase e estreitou os olhos de suspeita. "O que tá acontecendo?"

Hanna acariciou os próprios cabelos: "Nada, por quê?".

"Não parece como se fosse nada pra mim."

"Bem, ninguém te pediu para descobriu o que tá acontecendo, pediu?"

Hanna calmamente saiu da sala, murmurando: "Te vejo mais tarde Aria" e "Divirta-se nos treinos, Spencer". A porta fechou-se atrás dela e deixou só Aria e Spencer.

"Aria?"

Aria sorriu com dificuldade para Spencer: "Oi?".

"O que tá havendo entre você e Hanna?"

Aria incomodou-se encolheu os ombros: "Nada, nada está acontecendo entre a gente, certo?"

Spencer ainda manteve o ar de suspeita e disse: "Tenho que ir, tenho umas tarefas a fazer."

Aria suspirou e encostou-se à prateleira.

"Eu e Hanna quase nos..." E ficou em silêncio, vagando em seus pensamentos.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria acordou no meio da noite, ensopada de suor. Seu cabelo castanho grudou em sua testa, e seu coração estava acelerado em seu peito. Ela teve um pesadelo em que Hanna simplesmente... partiu e a deixou. Deixou Rosewood. Arrumou suas coisas e partiu sem uma palavra e isso aterrorizou Aria mais do que tudo. Mais do que "A". Isso fez seu coração doer mais que seu rompimento com Ezra. Só o fato de pensar de Hanna não fazer mais parte de sua vida, fê-la sentir-se mal até fisicamente. Fê-la sentir-se pequena e frágil. Ela percebeu que, ao sair da cama e colocar os pés nos chinelos que nem cabiam_, precisava_ de Hanna. Quando ela estava na Islândia, ela pensou muito em Hanna. Sim, ela pensou em Spencer e Emily (e Allison), mas Hanna passou mais por sua mente. Agora, ela percebeu o porquê:

Aria Montgomery estava completamente apaixonada por Hanna Marin. E foi o maior sentimento do mundo.

Aria encolheu-se num suéter que ela pegou da cadeira do computador, pegou rapidamente sua bolsa e desceu as escadas a passadas rápidas. Pegou as chaves do carro, passou pelo meio da escura noite e a lua reluziu seu fulgor, e entrou no carro. Com o revolver das chaves, o carro ligou e foi-se ao único local onde precisava estar.

Aria estacionou o carro perto da casa de Hanna de qualquer modo (e por pouco evitou colidir com o carro dela) e desligou o motor. Ela tirou o cinto e correu à porta da frente. Aria agachou-se e tirou a chave de um sapo de cerâmica escondido numa planta em frente à porta. Ela abriu e então parou, congelou. O que ela estava fazendo? Isso é loucura. Não havia como Hanna sentir do mesmo jeito. A única coisa que Aria podia ter era um coração partido. Mas... ela tinha o direito de saber. Aria entrou pela casa. Estava escuro e calmo. Mas é claro... estava tarde. Aria, de mansinho, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Hanna.

Hanna estava em sua cama, seu cabelo estava espalhado a milhares de direções no travesseiro. Os lençóis a cobriam de maneira como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Ela estava... linda. Aria deixou sua bolsa e calmamente subiu na cama. Ela estava numa posição escarranchada e Hanna abriu os olhos. Ela abriu sua boca para gritar, mas Aria rapidamente a cobriu com a mão.

"Sou eu"

Hanna estava confusa e então lentamente ela relaxou. Ela tentou tirar Aria, mas Aria parecia ser forte para alguém de seu tamanho. Aria então removeu sua mão da boca de Hanna. "D-desculpe por ter te assustado."

"Aria, que diabos você está fazendo? Sabe o quanto já é tarde?" Hanna não parecia zangada, mas preocupada.

Aria engolfou. Era agora ou nunca. "Eu- eu acho que estou apaixonada por você, Hanna.", ela deixou escapar.

Hanna ouviu isso direito? "... Você o quê?"

"Eu-eu te amo, Hanna. Durante muito tempo, só agora eu percebi. Eu adoro seu sorriso, seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua risada; tudo. Eu não consigo ficar farta de você. Eu amo cada momento que passamos juntas. Quando você não estava por perto essas semanas, me sentia vazia. Quando te via não podia respirar nem pensar direito. Às vezes quando ouvia sua voz, meu coração parecia querer sair da garganta." Aria não conseguia parar de falar, as palavras simplesmente saiam de seus lábios. "Às vezes, imagino nós duas, assim, mas em posição de conchinha e você sussurrando no meu ouvido, e eu me derretendo por dentro, e eu..."

Hanna a interrompeu pondo seus lábios no dela. Os lábios de Aria eram macios e tinham gosto de algum brilho lábio de fruta que ela não conseguia identificar. Ela sentiu Aria beijar de volta e sentiu uma mão se por atrás de sua cabeça e Hanna puxou com uma perna o quadril de Ariam, pondo-a mais perto de si. Seus lábios encaixavam-se perfeitamente, e quando Aria mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Hanna, esta sentiu um choque elétrico. Um impulso elétrico percorreu o corpo de Hanna. As mãos de Aria deslizaram-se para debaixo do top de Hanna e as duas sentiram um gelo. Hanna pôs sua língua na boca de Aria e permitiu que suas línguas lutassem para dominar uma à outra. Ela não podia pensar em mais alguém que pudesse fazê-la sentir assim novamente. Beijar Aria era muito melhor que qualquer beijo que Caleb deu.

Quando as duas não podiam mais ignorar a necessidade de ar, as duas se separaram, ofegando, e puseram suas testas juntas.

"Aria?"

"Mmm?"

Hanna enrolou o dedo numa mecha de Aria. "O que te fez levar tanto tempo?"

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. O que vocês acharam da estória? Comentem.**


End file.
